The Raccoon and the Otter/Transcript
Transcript Return of the Rascal scene opens at the TT10 Headquarters to a few bushes. A white and orange striped tail is shown sticking out while rustling is heard to some TT10 members in a discussion, including Huizong, Marie, Ri Min-Li, Maria, Sophie, Meimei, and Reicheru Sophie: "I'm planning on some kind of debate." Reicheru: "What debate?" Sophie: "Hmmm....I don't really know. I just need some time to think about it." Marie: "Which anime is better?" Sophie: "Nah, I'm saving that for another time." Huizong: "" (Translation: "Come on. Anime is just f***ing awesome!") Sophie: "Sorry, but we're saving that for another time." white and orange striped tail appears from the bottom right-hand corner of the screen ???: "Psst. You didn't notice me." camera pans to Sophie the Raccoon Sophie (Otter): "My raccoon version?" Sophie (Raccoon): "Yep. Just thought I'd join the party here!" Sophie (Otter): "That's nice, but we're in the middle of a discussion." Sophie (Raccoon): "Wasn't it about anime or something?" Sophie (Otter): "Actually, Marie had the idea for an anime debate, but I'm holding that off until tomorrow." Sophie (Raccoon): "Why?" Sophie (Otter): "I'm not sure. It's not really the best topic for today to be honest." Sophie (Raccoon): "Well, I have an announcement!" Maria: "Hai?" Sophie (Raccoon): "I say that raccoons are the best animals ever!" Reicheru: "Even better than otters?" Sophie (Raccoon): "Yep!" Huizong: "" (Translation: "You better prove it.") Sophie (Raccoon): (doing various gestures to describe her words) "They're smart, and trust me, I can make even the most complex machines out of merely old materials! Not to mention that they can fight 24/7, both day and night! Plus, I have awesome survival skills! Otter me, eat your heart out!" begins covering his ears in annoyance Maria: "Hmm?" Sophie (Otter): "Well, listen. I'm also smart and I'm an inventor. You also said that your kind can fight around the clock, even when I'm asleep. Oh, and FYI, I'm cautious to my surroundings and I remember when to bring any belongings along. No offense, but people who adore me are going to be jealous." Sophie (Raccoon): "Jealous?! Oh please, you also know that raccoons are more popular in fi-" (mouth gets covered by Huizong) Huizong: "" (Translation: "Kindly stop dragging on this f***ing conversation! GOT IT?") Sophie (Raccoon): (nodding head) "Hmmph hmmph." (Translation: "Ahh, Fine.") Huizong: "" (Translation: "Then don't start being an annoying b****!") (takes his hand away from Sophie the Raccoon's mouth) Reicheru: "Arigatou, Huizong. That raccoon could've been more annoying if you didn't shut her up for once." Huizong: "" (Translation: "You're welcome. Let's all move on now, people.") Sophie (Raccoon): "Sorry if I was being too arrogant. I'm just proud of what I am." Marie: "Don't go too overboard with that, Ms. Raccoon. Alright?" Sophie (Raccoon): "OK. I'll try hard not to be a show-off." (scurries away from the scene) The Debate can be heard. Reicheru whistles to get the others' attention Reicheru: "Alright everyone. Listen, we are having a debate on which version of Sophie is better: the raccoon or the otter." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts